Mark of Athena: Predictions
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Here is what I hope will happen in the 3rd book of the Heroes of Olympus. KronosXRhea
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

**Annabeth** is in a whole lot of trouble. Upon arriving on Camp Jupiter, she was not only reunited with her long-lost boyfriend, and gained new friends, but also gained new enemies. A new prophecy unfolds and all signs point to Annabeth who is "Wisdom's Daughter", who bears the Mark that will "_burn through Rome"_. But when another "Wisdom's Daughter" appears out of nowhere, all suspicions are transferred to her. Is this good luck for Annabeth, or guilt? She will have to face the truth and find her place in the Prophecy of the Seven.

Enemies, old and new, arise in the quest. Many dangers and challenges await the heroes. But the greatest challenge they have to face has yet to come. The old enemy from the past has returned to seek revenge. All this will take their place in the Prophecy of the Seven.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Just a prediction. Can't wait for the release of the actual book. I just hope it's as exciting as I imagined it would be. :-D **


	2. Prediction: The Return

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! GuardianAngel1234567 here! I just thought of this idea that would maybe come out in the Mark of Athena. I hate to wait and write down all the details because I had to let everyone know of my favorite predictions. So, here they are. Enjoy. :-D**

* * *

Story so far:

Annabeth, Jason, Piper and Leo went to Camp Jupiter aboard the Argo II. There, Annabeth reunited with Percy. Percy introduced Frank and Hazel and Annabeth, in return, introduced Jason, Leo, and Piper. A Senate Meeting was held for the arrival of the _graecus. _A prophecy was revealed about "_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The Mark of Athena burns through Rome." _ Everyone of the Roman thought that Annabeth was to bring chaos to their camp. Percy, along with the other chosen demigods, defended Annabeth. Suddenly, a skeleton attack was strucked at camp. Everyone fought, even the _graecus._ In the midst of the battle, a young girl appeared, claiming she was also a daughter of Athena. Seeing how she handled and fought the army of skeletons on her own, all accusations turned to her, thinking she was the daughter of Athena that will bring chaos to all. After many arguments, everyone agreed that Percy, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank and Leo would take the quest to go find the Doors of Death along with Annabeth, Octavian and Rey Civil, the newcomer and another daughter of Athena.

Annabeth, guilty for letting Rey take all the blame, went to comfort the young demigod. Over the course of the story, they began to bond. Annabeth also notice something peculiar about Rey and her abilities while ignoring all of Octavian's complaining about trusting the _graecus_. At the same time, Piper is having trouble trying to work out her feelings toward Jason after she found out how close he seems to be with Reyna. Also, Frank seems to be jealous by the way Hazel has been getting along with Leo, who is revealed to be a descendent of Sammy Valdez, but tries hard to hide his feelings.

Along the way, the group encounters monsters and villains of the past. Annabeth somehow encounters a challenge of her own; she kept getting dreams about a mark that will lead the heroes to the Doors of Death. Also, she kept getting nightmares of Luke while he was possessed by Kronos, followed by random dreams about two people, a boy and a girl, and dreams of the gods waging war on giant creatures she have never seen before. She doesn't know the meaning of these, but she is about to find out. At this instant, a secret has been revealed, and the heroes have been betrayed.

* * *

Annabeth layed injured on the ground. She opened her eyes to see her friends sprawled to the ground, even Rey Civil, who was now the Titaness Queen, Rhea. She still had her silver-white hair. The only thing different about her was her long flowing dress and her eyes that were now gold, like those of the Titan Lord. The new friend she made , and the very same timid, shy but powerful young daughter of Athena was actually the sister and wife of the very enemy that caused her many of her friends to die in the past.

Suddenly, she turned her gaze towards Octavian. The once proud augur of Camp Jupiter was actually working as a spy for Gaea. Whatever creature he summoned from the depths of Tartarus was something she and her friends were not ready for.

The smoke cleared revealing a warrior clad in a golden armor. His face resembled Zeus, only his hair was black and his expression was darker and more sinister. But the most shocking of all were his eyes; they were in the color of gold.

"Revived. Finally!" Boomed the revived Titan Lord.

"Welcome, my Lord." Octavian knelt before the Lord of Time. Despite that, Annabeth could sense his struggle. After the way he recited those incantations, the summoning must have drained him of all his energy. He didn't even have the energy to get the Titan Lord's attention. His gaze was mostly at his sister who was busy struggling to get on her knees.

"Rhea, my dearest sister," Kronos started approaching Rhea, "It's been so long since that very day I died in the hands of our wretched youngest son. All because you couldn't bear to see anyone of our children die in the hand of… well, you know." He drew closer to Rhea who started to cower upon seeing his darkened expression.

"So long have I waited for the day," Kronos voice grew larger and darker, but suddenly it somehow softened up, even his expression, "to be finally reunited with you, my dearest sister." He knelt beside Rhea and touched her face. In response, their eyes met.

"So long have you lived in solitude because of those ungrateful gods who never gave a thought of being thankful for the sacrifices you made for them nor are they thankful of others'. It's time you open your eyes, sister. It's time we reunite with our mother and regain back what is rightfully us." His voice was full of sympathy, yet it also sounded dark as he urges Rhea, "Are you willing to accept?"

At first, Rhea was lost at words. She could only stare at her brother's golden eyes. Annabeth knew she had been through a lot since she entered Camp Jupiter, but siding with Gaea? Rhea looked back at Annabeth with worry and then returned her gaze at Kronos. At that moment, the others began to stir and struggled to their knees.

Suddenly, Rhea cried and threw her arms at her brother and held him tightly who also held unto her.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth." She apologized, "You're all wonderful friends, but I think it's time I found my place. I love my children and grandchildren and all members of my family. But I just couldn't bear the way how those could never accept others all because of their differences and their lack of potential. I'm sorry, Kronos. I should have listened. I should have trusted you."

Kronos smiled and stroke his sister's hair affectionately as he stood up, still holding on to her. However, his smile also shows a hint of evil in it. Annabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing, neither did the others.

"Excuse me." Octavian interrupted Kronos, not caring a bit of what had just happened, " I believe we have an agreement to fulfill, my Lord."

At first, the Titan Lord's expression became grim, but a sly smile slowly formed on his face.

"Very well," He said as he gently turned Rhea's gaze away from the augur. He lifted the palm of his hand at the augur. Suddenly, Octavian gave a blood-curling scream which delighted the Titan Lord before he finished what he was trying to say, "son of Mercury."

The others couldn't bear to see what was about to happened. They opened their eyes only to see a withered Octavian falling down on his face in front of the Titans. Even Rhea couldn't believe her eyes.

"Born as a Legacy of the sun god, never respected as a son of the god of thieves." Kronos said mockingly as he kept on stroking Rhea's hair. He turned his gaze at a shocked Percy, "Your wish for power became your downfall. It always has been like that, children of the gods; no matter how powerful you are, no matter how many you have saved or how much deeds you made, you will always be treated like an outcast."

"That's not true." Jason protested, "There are those back in Camp Half-Blood who accepted me even though I was a son of a Roman god."

"And there were those who accepted us as members of their families despite our differences." Piper added, remembering her Aphrodite siblings whom she left at camp.

"And there were those who suffered the same treatment we went through." Frank added while thinking about his fellow cohorts.

"But we always stand firm and stay by each others' sides." Hazel added.

"Yes. 'Stay by each other sides'," Kronos mockingly repeated, still stroking Rhea's hair but had his back turned away from the other demigods. Soon his voice had a tone of anger as he finished, "until you got tired listening to a certain higher authority's constant babbling that you were willing to do anything to get rid of that person just to gain authority and power yourself. Even if it means killing the rightful and only rulers of this world, the same rulers who have taken care of you for so many years and the same greater beings powerful than you whom you have forgotten all these years, as if they never ever existed in your life!"

The others were shocked of what they heard, until Annabeth spoke.

"What good did you do for them that gave you any right to say that?" She asks in a tone of anger and annoyance only to receive a loud echoing laughter in return.

"Haven't you learned anything with those dreams I sent you at all?" Kronos asked in a mocking manner. However, those words struck Annabeth.

"YOU sent me those dreams?" She asks in surprise.

"That's the reason why you were getting nightmares about Luke." Percy claimed.

"And the following dreams weren't really about you and Luke." Piper added, "They were actually Kronos and Rhea when they were young."

"Before they were married by the sound of it." Leo added.

"Yes." Kronos admitted and broke away from his sister. His smile was sinister, "I knew about the fact that _you_ were 'Wisdom's Daughter', Annabeth. Yes. You, the daughter of Athena that will bring forth the fall of Rome. Camp Jupiter, that is. I even knew my sister would put herself in so much trouble just to prove your innocence. So in return for those times we had in the past, I added those dreams just to help with your guilt."

His words struck the demigods with anger, but also struck them with realization.

"Those giant creatures," Annabeth started to say, but couldn't finish, "where they…"

"Yes." The Titan Lord replied before she could finish, "They were wonderful beings; kind, loving, brave… and too much to be respected at, if you ask me. That's where your parents came in."

"No. They didn't." Jason said with an expression of fear on his face.

"Yes." Kronos continued, "They treated your worthless good-for-nothing parents with respect, and what did they get in return? An ambush. Complete with battle cries, weapon wielding, and ,of course, death in the hands of you-know-who."

"No." It was Percy's turn to gain an expression of fear on his face.

"And now demigods," Kronos summoned his scythe, "Its time I finish what I started months ago."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Well, that's what I got so far. Seriously, I wish Rick Riordan would include Rhea in the next book. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**


End file.
